1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming apparatus for forming substantially flat upper and lower stacking surfaces on flexible freezer bags containing freezable goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to forming apparatus that facilitates the simultaneous formation of substantially parallel upper and lower stacking surfaces on a plurality of flexible freezer bags containing freezable goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to package in flexible, plastic freezer bags food items such as fish, chicken parts, vegetables, fruits, microwaveable entrees, and the like, to be frozen for later use. However, because of the flexible nature of the freezer bags themselves, and also because of the flexible nature of the contents of the bags, which often contain some fluid as well as solid or semi-solid materials, the surfaces of the bags are often irregular and non-planar after freezing. As a result, the stacking in neat columns of several such irregularly-shaped bags on horizontally disposed freezer shelves or racks is rendered difficult, and frequently the packages are randomly distributed within the freezer. That stacking difficulty exists even though some of the frozen packages might have substantially planar lower surfaces.
Consequently, packages containing fish and other frozen foods frequently include rectangular outer cartons made from paperboard, and the like, within which the irregularly-shaped frozen bags are placed, to provide planar upper and lower surfaces for facilitating stacking of the packages. The provision of such outer cartons involves additional expense, and it is a solution that is not readily available to the individual who does his own freezing in his home, such as a fisherman.
Several different structures of apparatus have been proposed to form food items, such as fish, in block form to thereby facilitate stacking. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,720, which issued on. Oct. 26, 1971, to Leif Brudal Knutred, there is shown an evacuable chamber within which a substantially rectangular frame member is provided, into which a cardboard box and the fish or other items to be frozen are placed. Thereafter a plate is positioned in overlying relationship-with the box and fish, and pressure is applied either pneumatically or by means of a pair of coil springs, to force the plate against the upper surface of the box and contents and thereby provide a flat upper surface upon freezing of the contents of the package. However, the disclosed device appears to be intended for forming individual packages one at a time in block form, which is very time consuming when a plurality of such packages are desired to be frozen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,768, which issued on Dec. 11, 1934, to K. B. Norton, there is shown a forming mold including upper and lower plate members between the fish or other goods are to be positioned for freezing. The plate members are drawn toward each other by means of handwheel-operated clamping bolts to provide a predetermined pressure on the goods to be frozen. A Cartons is used for packaging the goods, and pressure is applied to the carton and to the goods to eliminate air spaces from between the individual items to be frozen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,833, which issued on Sep. 2, 1969, to Fletcher Mayo, there is shown a forming mold including a substantially rectangular frame within which a carton containing the materials to be frozen is positioned. Pressure is applied to the top of the package by a platen member that serves to compress the material within the container as the material is being frozen.
Although the prior art devices are generally satisfactory, they do not permit the simultaneous freezing in stacked form of a plurality of flexible packages of edible materials contained within individual plastic bags to permit the bags after freezing to be stacked one upon the other for convenient, stable, and efficient storage.